Blocks for the construction of a retaining wall are well known. They conventionally include a face to be exposed and complementary top and bottom faces therebetween to help piling the blocks.
Numerous improvements on the above general concept have been proposed mostly to improve the cooperation of the blocks during piling in order to add stability to the resulting wall or to ease its construction.
However, no known block for retaining walls from the prior art allows selective construction of a wall according to one of a plurality of configuration, such a straight wall and an offset wall.